A Queer Werewolf
by AccioWolfstar
Summary: Sirius, James and Peter all have to come to terms with their best friend, Remus' homosexuality when Sirius discovers him in a rather compromising situation. Sirius finds the situation all the more difficult when his own jealousy becomes a problem – resulting in a lot of denial and tears for everyone. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello!

So, I've finally decided to post an actual story, and not just a oneshot!

This chapter is rather short, but it's just an introduction and hopefully the following chapters will be longer! (:

Please read and review, follow and favourite so I know at least some of you are interested! :D

Thank-you in advance!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and all characters not from the story are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Sirius, James and Peter all have to come to terms with their best friend, Remus' homosexuality when Sirius discovers him in a rather compromising situation. Sirius finds the situation all the more difficult when his own jealousy becomes a problem – resulting in a lot of denial and tears for everyone.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the end of their sixth year and the boys were just about finished packing their things – excited to spend a month at Peter's parent's holiday home. On their own.

The excitement in the air was practically tangible and the grin on Sirius' face had been a permanent fixture since he had woken up that morning in anticipation for the month spent drinking excessively, having a laugh with his mates and no doubt shagging a few pretty muggle girls.

"Oi, Pads, go get Moony." James called, waking Sirius up out of his day dreams as he and Peter finished shoving the last few things into their trunks.

"Aye, aye." Sirius replied, giving his mate a mock salute before he practically bounded out of their room to go and find the elusive werewolf.

Having no luck as he scanned the Common Room, he pulled the map out of his back pocket and scanned it for Remus' name. After a moment, he spotted it in an empty hallway with his prefect partner, Julian Davis. Rolling his eyes, he set off to go and collect him, presuming Remus was already planning next year's prefect rounds or something ridiculously school related.

As he rounded the corner – he paused, suddenly feeling like he wasn't supposed to be there. He quietened his footsteps and slowly walked along the corridor, stopping when the two males came into view. The smile slipped from his face and was replaced with a slight frown as he watched the pair, not quiet understanding what he was seeing;

Remus was holding Julian's wrist and talking in hushed voices while Julian looked quite disheartened, giving Sirius the idea that perhaps Julian had received some unpleasant news that a family member had been killed by Death Eaters, or at least something of the like.

Julian looked up at Remus and smiled, shaking his head. **_Damn, there goes that theory._** Before Sirius could put anymore thought into it, Julian had wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and he was… He was _kissing_ him.

Sirius' eyes widened and he placed a hand firmly over his mouth to prevent any sound of surprise escaping and stared in half shock and half horror as Remus kissed him back

Finally, the pair broke away, both grinning and Sirius could just catch Julian's words of, "write to me." Before he finally remembered how to move and took off away from the pair as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and all characters not from the story are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Sirius, James and Peter all have to come to terms with their best friend, Remus' homosexuality when Sirius discovers him in a rather compromising situation. Sirius finds the situation all the more difficult when his own jealousy becomes a problem – resulting in a lot of denial and tears for everyone.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Oh don't be ridiculous." James snapped as Sirius retold his story to James a few minutes later.

"I'm not!" Sirius exclaimed. "I saw it with my own eyes!" He insisted.

"So you're trying to tell me our best mate's a queer?" James asked incredulously.

"It looked like it!" Sirius replied.

"Oh come off it Padfoot, Moony's been sharing the room with us for years, if he was a fag, wouldn't we know it by now?" Peter piped up.

"Well obviously not!" Sirius exclaimed.

James grinned, "shut up, Sirius. If Rem's a queer, he would have had your arse already." He said while Peter sniggered.

Sirius huffed, "I'll prove it." He said solemnly.

"Prove what?" Remus asked, entering the room.

"Padfoot thinks you're a poof." James replied honestly, smirking at his mate.

Remus' expression remained neutral and he raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "why, because I don't shag girls in my spare time?" He asked casually, walking over to his bed to double check that he had everything.

"No." Sirius replied hotly.

"And how exactly would you prove it anyway?" Remus continued, grinning now. "Going to flirt with me, Sirius Black?" He challenged.

Sirius actually blushed and he quickly turned his back on them all, "idiots." He huffed.

"Ooh, look Rem, he's showing off his arse." James teased.

Both Remus and Peter cracked up when Sirius immediately spun back around to protect his backside. "Oh shut up!"

Remus grinned and punched his friend's arm playfully, "only in your dreams." He teased before they all headed down to the common room.

* * *

During the entire journey back to London, Sirius couldn't stop his mind from straying back to what he had witnessed. Of course he had seen countless people kiss, hell, he'd even seen a few drunken girls snog each other at parties, but never had he seen two blokes kissing.

Because they weren't _supposed_ to be kissing. It was wrong, and_ illegal_.

"**_Remus Lupin broke the law_**," he thought idly, staring absently out of the window. "**_What could happen if he was found out?_**" He mused.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sirius looked up, right at Remus who had obviously been watching him. "It's nothing," he replied vaguely, putting on a smile which Remus didn't return. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Sirius' smile turned genuine, hearing the honest concern in his best mate's voice. "It's really not important, Rem."

Remus finally returned the smile and inclined his head, understanding. "Shall we go find the sweet trolley?" He offered.

"Heck yeah!" Sirius agreed, and lead the way – not thinking twice about why Remus had been watching him in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay, but my exams have just started so my focus is on them at the moment (:

Thank-you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! It really motivates me to continue! 3

Oh, and I just thought I'd mention, this story is based in the 70s, when homesexual relationships were still mostly illegal.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Wotcher, Moony." Sirius slurred as he approached his friend, who was sprawled out on the grass next to the lake.

Remus looked up at Sirius and couldn't help smiling at the ridiculous grin that was plastered across Sirius' face. "Hey, Padfoot." He greeted him in return.

Sirius flopped down next to him, and Remus took a moment to appreciate how Sirius' movements always held an almost graceful touch, no matter how drunk he became.

"Got a smoke?" Sirius asked hopefully, pulling Remus out of his train of thought.

Remus moved into a sitting position and fished his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and retrieved one for each of them. Handing Sirius his, he placed his own between his lips and lit it with a muggle lighter and took a slow drag.

"And mine?" Sirius questioned, placing his own between his lips and waited expectantly.

Remus wasn't sure what had come over him, but instead of lighting it with the lighter like a normal person would, he leaned over and pressed the tip of his cigarette against Sirius, keeping his eyes locked with Sirius' grey ones as he did.

"Thanks," Sirius murmured when Remus pulled away and watched him closely, at a loss for words.

Remus cleared his throat, "so, uh... How's Peter?" He asked. The boy had been influenced by Sirius a little too much and ended up drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey all by himself and was now, as a result of his idiocy, was throwing up quite violently.

"Prongs is looking after him." Sirius replied absently. "This is a nice place... You wouldn't believe it was Peter's." Sirius mused, looking over his shoulder at the lake house.

"That's rude." Remus scolded halfheartedly as he blew out smoke.

Sirius smirked slightly and studied Remus for a moment. "Moony?"

"Yeah, Pads?" Remus replied.

"Look at me."

Remus did just that and Sirius took the opportunity and leaned in, pressing his lips to the werewolf's.

Remus' eyes widened and he froze, at a loss of how to respond.

Sirius was undeterred by Remus' lack of response and shifted closer and continued to kiss him.

After a long moment, Remus let himself relax slowly and gave in to Sirius' prying tongue - parting his lips slightly, allowing him access.

Sirius let out a small sound of success as he slid his tongue into Remus' mouth curiously, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek.

The sound sent a shivers through him and finally Remus relaxed completely and leaned in to the kiss, bringing his tongue forward to meet Sirius'.

After another minute or two of exploring his best friend's mouth, Sirius slowly pulled back and grinned at Remus.

Remus felt incredibly lightheaded and he watched Sirius longingly and ran a tongue over his lower lip. "W-what was that?" He breathed.

"I was proving a point." Sirius replied honestly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Remus' brows knotted together in confusion, "I don't... What point?" He asked.

Sirius was smirking now. "I told you I'd prove that you were gay.

The colour drained from Remus' face and he stared at his best friend disbelievingly. "You tricked me." Remus breathed.

"Well... I... I suppose." Sirius responded, his smirk fading at the look on Remus' face.

"You _tricked_ me." Remus repeated.

Sirius looked away, disliking the look of betrayal in Remus' eyes. "Come on Rem, 's not a big deal..." He murmured.

"Maybe for you it isn't, because you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Remus exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "I... I can't believe you _did_ that!" He yelled. "You're so selfish, Sirius! You don't care about _anyone's_ feelings, do you?" He accused.

Sirius looked up at him then, "that's not true!" He argued, getting to his feet as well.

"Of course it is!" Remus yelled. "Well done Sirius, you've outed me! Now what? Going to go have a good laugh with James and Peter?" He questioned, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He had honestly thought they'd had a real moment there.

"No Remus that-" Sirius tried, but it was too late, Remus was already storming off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Remus! Could you -" James stopped short at the sight of his friend. "Whoa, mate... What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm gay." Remus said flatly, furiously wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"You're..." James frowned, but Remus was already shoving past him before he could finish his sentence. "Gay?" He questioned, staring at the spot Remus had stood, the only answer he received was the sound of Peter throwing up into his bucket yet again.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, barreling into the house.

"What the fuck did you do?" James exclaimed, taking in Sirius' crazed appearance.

"I... Uh, I..." Sirius stumbled for words, trying to get past James who was blocking the way.

"You what?" He insisted.

"I kissed him!" Sirius yelled.

There was dead silence.

"You kissed Remus?" James asked slowly.

"I was trying to prove he was gay!"

"By _kissing_ him? Mate you know how that sounds right?" James asked incredulously.

"I..." Sirius faltered, that thought having never occurred to him. "Oh." He said lamely.

"Oh. You're a right fucking twat." James muttered and shoved him towards Peter. "Make sure he doesn't throw up a lung." He ordered before taking the stairs two at a time.

"Moony?" James called softly, knocking on Remus' door.

"Go away." Remus sniffled as he continued shoving his belongings into his trunk.

"Moons... What are you doing?" James questioned, watching his friend pack with a frown.

"Leaving." Remus mumbled. "I doubt you lot want to stay here with a fag-"

"Don't. Don't you fucking use that word, Remus." James said firmly, taking hold of Remus' wrists.

"But it's what I am!" He wailed, "a fucking queer werewolf!" He exclaimed before breaking down into sobs.

James pulled Remus into a fierce hug and held onto him tightly, "Remus... Hey, look at me." He murmured and Remus shook his head and hid his face in James' neck.

James sighed, "Rem I don't give a fuck if you fancy blokes over birds." He said honestly.

Remus' sobs quieted slightly and he peered up at him. "You... Don't?" He breathed.

James laughed, "fuck no... More for me that way." He grinned and Remus smiled back slightly.

"I don't... Understand... Or see the uh, attraction..." James confessed. "But, that doesn't mean I think of you differently. You're still my best mate. You'll _always_ be my best mate, Moony. Through thick and fucking thin, remember?" He whispered.

Remus let out another broken sob and nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

James held onto him and stroked his back soothingly. "Calm down Remmy... I have chocolate?" He bribed, shoving the trunk of the bed and sat Remus down. "Hang on, I'll get tissues." James said and ran off.

He came back a minute later with a box of tissues and a slab of chocolate and handed them to Remus, who had managed to stop crying and was now just sniffling.

James sat down across from him and watched as he wiped his tears and nibbled on the chocolate. "So... When did you realise?" He asked softly.

Remus looked up at him, "that I was gay?"

James nodded.

Remus smiled slightly and looked down, "I was eight."

"Eight? Bloody hell..." James said, leaning back. "How did you know?"

"It's a long story..." Remus sighed.

James grinned, "mate we have all summer."

Remus smiled at that and pushed the hair out of his face. "Well... Okay." He sighed and took a deep breath; "we had a gardener called Mr Barns. And Mr Barns was great, he was there every week and he did a brilliant job, but he was pretty old and one day he got sick. But instead of just not pitching up, he sent his son Timothy instead." He explained. "Timothy was sixteen at the time, and gods I thought he was the prettiest human being alive." Remus smiled shyly. "He had blonde hair that was always pushed back off his face, and these great blue eyes and long eyelashes... Anyway." He laughed, "I was beyond shy, I mean, I had these bloody scars all over my face, so I always used to hide around the garden and just watch him work. One day, he spotted me, and instead of chasing me off, he called me over and asked if I wanted to help him plant the cherry tree. I agreed, and together we planted it and I really don't think I've ever had that much fun with some." Remus smiled, "he was working at our house for the rest of the year, since his father had passed away... But the next spring, he called me outside and picked a cherry blossom and handed it to me, and told me to give it to the prettiest girl I knew.

It was his last day, and I wouldn't see him again as he was going off to study. So of course I just nodded and ran off, but later, as my dad was getting ready to take him home, I ran out after him and he stopped and he looked at me, and I held out the cherry blossom and I told him that I thought he was far prettier than any girl in the world. And he grinned, a proper grin and he tucked the flower behind his ear and kissed my cheek." Remus said and looked down, still smiling. "He told me I was the cutest kid, and then he leaned in close and said he hopes my boyfriend would treat me right one day. And then he left." Remus finished and looked up, "that kind of did it for me I think."

James blinked furiously and cleared his throat, "that was..."

"Lame?"

"The sweetest fucking story I have ever heard." He laughed and pulled Remus into a tight hug.

Remus laughed, blushing and wrapped his arms back around James. "Thank-you, James. For everything.

James grinned and pulled back, ruffling his hair. "Anything for the cutest little queer werewolf in the world!" He cooed.

Suppose he deserved that punch in the gut.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys!

Thank-you all so, so much for your fab reviews and your support through favourites and follows, it makes me feel great :'3

I know this is long overdue, but I've been procrastinating like crazy…

But here it is, finally!

* * *

James had waited until Remus was fast asleep before he left him, closing the door gently and creeping back downstairs, where he found Peter in what looked like a state of unconsciousness, alone on the couch. He sighed and picked up a blanket and draped it over his sleeping friend, making sure he was covered up before placing a pillow under his head.

"I made you coffee." Sirius announced, entering the room with a mug in his hands.

James looked up at the shaggy haired lad and frowned, "I hate coffee."

"Fancy that." Sirius grinned, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Any other time, James would have laughed and flipped him off – but not tonight. He simply rolled his eyes and moved away from the couch towards the front door, beginning to lock up for the night.

"What's up?" Sirius asked with a slight frown, trailing after him.

"What's up?" James repeated, not looking up.

"Yeah, you seem kind of…"

"Pissed?" James supplied, looking back at Sirius to find him nodding in confirmation. "Are you honestly asking me that question, Sirius?"

Sirius' frown deepened and he nodded once more.

James rolled his eyes, yet again astounded by his friend's lack of understanding for the emotions of the people around him and took hold of Sirius' wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen where they could talk without waking Peter up. As if their voices would honestly wake the boy up from his alcohol induced coma - but it was as Remus always said – it was the though that counts.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Remus?" James asked, turning to face his friend.

"Well… I upset him a bit…" Sirius mumbled.

"A bit? Pads he was _sobbing_!" James exclaimed. "He wanted to leave because of your stupid trick!" He added, glad to see Sirius wince. "Why did you do it?"

"I just… Wanted to know." Sirius replied sheepishly.

"And you couldn't sit him down and have a nice long chat about it instead? You had to hurt him?" James asked.

"I asked him though, and he lied to me!"

James laughed, "how would you like it, if I went up to you and said, 'oi are you a fucking faggot?' Would that make you feel like confessing, 'yeah… I kind of do like blokes, James.'? No! It wouldn't! You didn't ask him, Sirius. You _accused_ him."

Sirius was staring into his cup and nodded slowly, "I suppose I could have handled it better." He mumbled.

"Yes, you tactless twat, you could have."

"I'll… I'll apologise in the morning." He promised.

"You better had, Sirius. Or you'll have me to deal with." James warned, before walking out of the room, turning the light off as he went, leaving Sirius on his own in the dark.

* * *

**Please don't stop reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

I know these chapters are often painfully short; I just tend to get excited and post to see your reviews about it.

THIS WILL STOP TODAY

x3

* * *

"Morning, James." Remus said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen having showered and dressed in simple muggle cloths; a pair of faded, fitted jeans along with a brown jumper and his old worn sneakers.

Sirius looked up from his new muggle magazine about motorcycles that had come in the post and frowned – surely Remus had seen him, he was sitting right next to James.

James smirked, "morning Remus, have a good sleep?" He asked, receiving a shrug in response as Remus took up the task of making a cup of tea for himself.

Sirius cleared his throat, "morning, Moony." He said, watching the werewolf curiously.

Remus didn't react, chucking the used teabag in the bin and adding milk to his tea before sitting down across from the boys. "I see Peter's still out cold." He chuckled.

James snorted, "He is, poor sod. I don't blame him though; I'd want to sleep right through that hangover too."

Sirius scowled, it was clear Remus was _ignoring_ him, and there was no way he would let that pass. "Remus, you know I'm really sorry about last night." He attempted.

James' eyes shifted from Sirius who was still frowning slightly and staring at Remus expectantly, to Remus who looked oblivious and was casually blowing on his tea. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and pushed his chair back, the scraping of wood on the tiles breaking the heavy silence and stood up. "How about breakfast then, eh? Eggs?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." Remus replied cheerfully as Sirius let out a frustrated noise.

"Remus, I know you're upset, but do you have to ignore me?" Sirius all but whined, staring at his friend.

Naturally, Remus just went on sipping his tea.

"My head…" Came the groan and James sniggered, looking up at the boy who shuffled into the kitchen with them. "Morning Wormy!" He exclaimed cheerfully, earning himself such a glare Remus was faintly surprised James didn't just drop down dead. Chuckling, he patted the chair next to him, "come sit down Peter, James is making breakfast which should make you feel better." He suggested.

Peter nodded and let out a long suffering sigh as he sat down next to Remus. "I am never drinking again." He vowed miserably.

"We'll see how you feel tonight," Sirius grinned, still watching Remus.

Remus was just about to scold Sirius, but quickly caught himself and patted Peter comfortingly on the back instead.

Sirius cursed inwardly.

He had been so close.

* * *

"Mate, Sirius will blow his lid if you keep ignoring him." James muttered, sitting down on the patio step next to the sandy haired lad who had his nose stuck in a book as always.

"Oh I know." Remus replied with a grin, glancing at James before back down at his book.

James snorted, "So you are getting a little secret pleasure out of it." He grinned, "bastard."

Remus laughed and nudged James lightly, marking his place with a bookmark before setting it down next to him, turning his full attention on James. "I want to make him feel as lousy as possible." He said honestly.

James nodded in understanding, looking out over the grounds. "Has he apologised?"

"Not if you count that pathetic excuse for one this morning." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is Sirius. If he does actually say sorry, he probably means it." James said, looking sideways at Remus.

Remus hummed in acknowledgement and let a comfortable silence settle over them for a little while before he asked, "Why do you think he kissed me?"

James leant back on his hands and shrugged, "to out you?"

"Well yes, but… It's unusual way to go about it, don't you think?"

James frowned, "it is." He agreed, thinking it over. "Was it just a peck?"

"No… There was, uh… Tongue." Remus answered, blushing faintly.

James stared, "he _snogged _you?" He asked incredulously and Remus nodded.

A wicked smile spread over James' face, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**It's still short, I know! Next Chapter should be better, I'm sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

I tried really hard this time!

* * *

"Sirius…" Remus said softly, creeping up behind the taller male.

Sirius jumped a mile and spun around, "Remus!" He exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He ordered, momentarily forgetting that this was the first time all day that Remus had spoken to him.

Remus smirked, "Sorry," he shrugged, taking a few steps closer.

Sirius blinked, "It's okay…" He replied with uncertainty, becoming suspicious. "Uh, what's… What's up?" He asked.

Remus shrugged again, taking another step closer. "I just came to see you." He replied, looking around the slowly darkening boat house. The sun would be fully set in about half an hour.

"Right…" Sirius cleared his throat, taking a wary step back from the continuously approaching Remus. "Well here I am."

Remus smiled, trying hard not to let his anxiety take over and ruin the whole thing. "Just the two of us…" He murmured, meeting Sirius' eyes.

Sirius swallowed, having no idea what Remus was up to, but it was clear he was up to _something_. "Why are you really here, Rem?"

Remus feigned innocence, "don't you want to hang out with me?" He asked, adding a tint of hurt to his voice.

"I…" Sirius faltered, taking a step closer to him automatically, "yeah of course I do, Moons." He replied, not wanting to upset him again and grinned. "Glad you're finally talking to me again." He added.

Remus smirked, moving closer again until he was only a few inches away from the darker haired male, "why, did you miss me?" He cooed, tilting his head to the side.

Sirius blinked and looked down at him, "a little…" He replied uncertainly, unsure of this new game they seemed to be playing.

Remus eyes lit up slightly and he moved closer until he was able to whisper in his ear, "well that won't do, will it?" He asked in a low voice.

Sirius wondered idly if it had always been this hot in here or if he was only just noticing it now. "Suppose not." He murmured, staring straight ahead unseeingly – his focus solely on Remus.

Remus calmed his nerves – this was the make or break point – and smirked, tilting his head slightly and ran his tongue along the shell of Sirius' ear.

Sirius saw stars, a sound escaping him as his entire being seemed to react and his head snapped to the side, taking it Remus' mischievous look, the sparkling eyes and that smirk. _That smirk._

"What's wrong?" Remus cooed, lifting a hand and running his index finger down his jaw slowly.

Sirius could feel his knees start to give and he leant against the wall heavily, his stormy grey eyes stuck on Remus' hazel ones. "What… What are you… Doing?" He finally managed to get out.

Remus' eyes softened, taking in Sirius' clearly ruffled appearance and savoured it before meeting his eyes again and leaned in so his lips were inches away from Sirius' – their chests' touching. "I'm going to make you sorry." He purred.

And then he was gone, pulling away and turning on his heel and walking determinedly out of the boathouse.

* * *

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked James in a breathless voice.

James looked up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Peter and raised an eyebrow at his dishevelled looking friend, "he came in about five minutes ago and told me he was going to shower." He informed him.

Sirius took in this information and nodded, beginning his way up the stairs slowly, trying to keep his mind on anything besides the incident that had just occurred - to no avail.  
He had never, ever imagined Remus bloody Lupin could be so… So _sensual_. He shook his head and closed the door to his room behind him and sank down to the floor; head in his hands. He swallowed, trying to remove the image of Remus' face and the sound of his voice and…

He let out a noise and stood up, pacing up and down. What was he doing? What on earth was he doing thinking of Remus like _that_ when he was clearly_ straight_ and not interested in doing those _things.  
_Not. One. Bit.

Right, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to wait for Remus to finish his shower, and then he would march over and set him straight.  
He felt his face turn crimson and he quickly back tracked on his thoughts, he would wait till Remus was finished in the shower and _dressed_ and _then_ he would march over and set him straight.

Well maybe not straight.

He let out a strangled sound before taking deep calming breathes. Not a big deal. This wasn't a big deal.

He would sort it out.

A knock on the door sent Sirius into another spiral of panic and his head jerked up to stare at it. "Yes?" He answered.

The door opened to reveal none other than Remus, dressed in an oversized shirt and black pyjama pants. "James said you wanted me?" He asked innocently.

Sirius blinked, then nodded quickly. "Yes, I did"

Remus waited, but when Sirius failed to reply he raised an eyebrow and stepped further into the room, careful to keep the smirk off his face. "Well what is it?"

"I… Need to make you straight." Sirius blurted out, his cheeks turning beetroot when he realised what he had just said and he slapped a hand over his face.

Remus snorted, trying to fight back a laugh and closed the door behind him. "You need to what?" He asked.

Sirius' eyes widened when he heard the door click closed, "what are you doing, why are you closing the door?"

Remus gave him a bemused look, "I'm just giving us a bit of privacy…"

"We don't need privacy!" He exclaimed and moved forwads, pulling the door open again. "I- never mind, forget it!" He said before disappearing out of the door, leaving a highly amused Remus behind.

* * *

"James," Remus said as he joined his friend downstairs again. "I think I broke him.


End file.
